The American
by NightcatMau
Summary: When Cain Pleasant, the son of Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain gets a new partner he judges her by her outward appearance. But Melody Rotunda is no ordinary woman and the American mage is a force to be reckoned with. One-shot. COMPLETE


A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly or Erskine. Melody and Cain are my OCs though. By the way, I think it is seriously uncool that there has never been a larger main hero in the series. People of all sizes matter and if you don't like plus-sized women, keep yer trap shut. Oh both Cain and Melody are in their 20s.

* * *

Cain Pleasant sat in his inherited ivory Bentley and stared at the rather large woman approaching him. That could not be his partner, please Lord no, not her. But unfortunately it was. The woman came to his side of the car and motioned for him to roll his window down. Even her slightly heavy breathing made him cringe, but he plastered a smile on the fake features his necklace gave him.

"Cain Pleasant?" The blond asked cheerfully. Cain nodded, not trusting his voice. "I'm Melody Rotunda, your new partner, pleased to meet you." She stuck a fleshy hand in the window and Cain shook it then quickly let go. Perhaps he could fake being unwell and she'd go away. An American. A no doubt stupid, useless, fat American. God!

Melody came around to the passenger side and got in. Cain noticed with distaste that the Bentley creaked a little. Hadn't this woman ever heard of dieting and exercise? Melody buckled up and Cain was faintly surprised the seatbelt even fit her. Well, she'd prove to be rubbish on today's case, then he'd be rid of her.

Cain started the car up without a word and noticed that Melody had her copy of the case file with her, no doubt drug out of her enormous trench coat. "You know, this case could be dangerous. Involve a lot of fighting, that sort of thing. You might want something a tad more sedate." He said, offering her a way out.

The smile, a rather pretty smile he had to admit faded from Melody's rather pretty face. She brushed her long curly blond hair back. "So you too, huh? This is why I always work alone. Tell you what. You stop the car, let me out, and I'll say we missed one another. Then I've failed and I can get on with my life, OK?" She sounded hurt and Cain did stop, but only because he saw the suspect.

"Stay here." He ordered, but she was getting out as he was running, trying pitifully to run after him and doing a rubbish job of it, the suspect saw them and laughed as Cain caught up to him. "Wow, where'd you get a partner the size of a truck-" He was cut off, said partner suddenly ramming into him with a burst of speed, and sending the mage flying.

The suspect tried to get up and run, but Melody stomped on the ground, sending a tremor towards him. Jack just stood and watched, never having seen this type of magic before. Melody clapped her hand together then spread them as the mage staggered to his feet, hitting him with a wall of deep sound and he cupped his head painfully. She used his pain to give her time to cross over to him, then was hitting him with a fierce combo of punches.

The mage looked at her then crumpled to the ground, out cold. Melody grabbed him and hefted him onto her shoulder after cuffing him. "We'll take my truck." She said to Cain and she crossed to a vehicle that looked like an old delivery van, tossing the suspect in the back. Cain realized he hadn't even driven that far before making her want to quit and was ashamed of himself. He approached the truck to get in and Melody came around from locking the back and looked at him.

"When I said 'we' I meant 'he and I' I'm taking him into the Sanctuary then leaving. You go do whatever it is you do." She said coldly, but Cain stopped her before she could walk away with a gloved hand on her arm.

"Please, we got off to a bad start. I apologize. Let's take him in together." Melody shrugged and they both got in. She drove silently to the Sanctuary and didn't talk even when she'd handed the suspect over to the awaiting Cleavers.

She strode inside the Sanctuary, Cain following her. He watched her features harden into a mask as people openly gawked at her and felt pity for her. But he supposed it was too late for that now. Melody strode straight into Erskine's office, swiping Tipstaff out of the way with the same power she'd used in the fight.

The Grand Mage looked at her. "I quit." She stated and a man who had been lounging on the bookcase, another American, laughed at her. "What's the matter, they don't like traitors here, either?" He sneered and Cain recognized the current Grand Mage of the American Sanctuary.

"The only traitor her is you." Melody growled back. "And if these people are stupid enough to dance with the devil I'll let them." She turned and stalked out leaving the men in stunned silence.

* * *

Late that night Cain felt guilty and couldn't sleep. He of all people knew not to judge people on appearances, but he had. He knew Melody would be staying at the Sanctuary for one more night, but he was terrified to go see her and apologize again. He was ashamed of himself for behaving so badly and didn't know what to do.

He paced back and forth on the icy railing of a bridge near the Sanctuary. It was a fool thing to do perhaps, considering he couldn't swim, but he did it anyhow, trusting in his ability to fly if he fell. Then he was falling, pushed by an unseen attacker. After that everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He twisted his head to see his attacker fleeing and somehow out of nowhere Melody running towards the man.

Cain in his panic called for help and she veered off towards him. Then time was normal again and he fell into the icy water and went straight down. Although he couldn't drown he would be crushed to death when the water from the river entered the narrow pipes built into a bridge further downstream.

Cain heard an explosion in the water, then he was being hauled upwards as the cold of the water got to him and he blacked out.

* * *

Melody managed to swim to the far bank, breathing hard, her breath frosting. She hauled them both out of the water, wishing for the millionth time she was an Elemental and not an Adept. Still her skills had served her well when she fought in the war, destroying the supply lines of the American Sanctuary.

She'd felt the Sanctuary was wrong and picking on Ireland and she'd done all she could to stop them. Not enough, she supposed as she hefted Cain into her arms. She looked down at him. She hadn't had the heart to tell him she could see straight through the illusion his necklace created to the skeleton beneath. Besides, she had hoped they could be friends. She sighed and trudged back to the Sanctuary, carrying a frighteningly still Cain into the medical ward where doctors and nurses rushed to attend him and of course ignored her.

Melody could feel hypothermia setting in but she turned, figuring she'd dry out by the fire in her room. A large hand settled on her shoulder and she turned to look at the man with the scarred face. She recalled him being an Elder. "Yes?" She asked, waiting for a jibe of some sort.

"You're going to freeze to death, these doctors are useless. Stand still." The man seemed to manipulate the air and then the icy cold water was lifting from her, leaving her warm and dry. The water hovered for a moment, the went flying into the group of nurses that had been openly smirking at her and Melody smiled at the man.

"Thank you. Nobody's ever stood up for me before. Well, have a good night, then." She said going to walk away and he stopped her again.

"I need to talk to you. Would you like a coffee in the commissary? Oh, and I'm Ghastly, by the way, no need to call me Elder anything. It makes me feel old."

"That's because you are old." A blond woman commented walking up to grab Melody in a hug. "I heard you saved Cain, thank you. You'd make such a good partner for him, you really would. I'm Tanith Low, by the way." Melody nodded.

Not too many people were nice to her and this couple, well they seemed to be a couple, were making her nervous. They were being caring and kind and not out of a sense of pity that she could feel either. But free coffee was free coffee so she went with them.

After they were seated she looked at them. "I might as well tell you that with certain people, very rarely I can hear their thoughts, and trust me, I hate the ability. I heard Cain's thoughts today, and nothing you can say will make me stay, I'm sorry."

"But he needs someone who would stand beside him and fight for him. You would do that." Ghastly protested. Melody shrugged. "I know what it is like to be judged by my appearance, Melody, and yes, I'm sure Cain was rather foolish today. He's a good boy but her takes after his father when it comes to arrogance and vanity. Please, give him a second chance."

Melody sighed. "I already quit." She pointed out.

"No you didn't." A voice said beside her and the Grand Mage was settling in happily. "After you left I got told in detail what you did during the war. Do you know how many Irish lives you saved with your meddling? I also heard you did just fine in battle. You're no traitor, Melody. You stood up for what was right. The Irish Sanctuary would be honoured to have you, partners or not."

Tanith seemed to sense Meoldy's weakening resolve. "Think it over tonight, please?" Melody nodded and sipped her coffee, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Cain came to, weary and sore, but alive. Or whatever he was. He remembered the attack and being rescued, but who had done it? Skulduggery sat in the chair beside him. His father wrapped him in a brief hug then pulled back. "Melody rescued you, Cain." He said quietly. "She's most likely leaving tomorrow. Ghastly is trying to coax her to come see you, and by the way, she heard everything you thought about her today, but still rescued you. I know she isn't the swimsuit model you were hoping for, but Ryan wasn't what most people would find attractive either. Yet he was a hero. You think about that."

Then Skulduggery was leaving, and Melody was entering. She looked weary but avoided the plastic seat with spindly metal legs, choosing to slide down the wall to sit on the obviously cold floor instead. "I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am." Cain began and she barked laughter.

"Sorry you got caught? Don't feel bad. I was too tired or I wouldn't have heard, maybe. Besides, everyone thinks that of me, and before you ask I'm leaving. I've had enough of the world, saving people that see me as a walking joke. You want to know why I'm fat? Because I love to eat and hate to exercise in that order. There, I said it. Now you don't have to."

"You don't have to be so bitter." Cain replied, hurt. "You think they treat me any better? A walking skeleton?" He took off the necklace and Melody didn't even blink. "You saw through it, didn't you?" He asked and she nodded as she rose to her feet.

"Good luck on finding the partner you want, Cain. The Sanctuary seems to have a glut of hot chicks, I'm sure one will partner with you. For what it is worth, I thought you were good looking from the moment I saw you. I liked you, thought we could be friends, partners. But you're still ashamed of me and I don't need to read your thoughts to know that. Good luck." She smiled sadly and was leaving when Cain tried to get out of bed to stop her, proptly crashing to the floor.

Melody picked him up tenderly and put him back then looked at him. "I've never tried this before, but in theory it should take your pain away." She held her hands out toward him and he felt a warmth seep into his bones, soothing them.

"Please stay. My parents had a friend, a good friend once, and they're rightly ashamed of me. I always looked up to them, and him. I know I'm not making much sense but-" He shrugged helplessly, feeling tears trail down his skeletal cheeks. Melody sighed then was pulling him forward, soothing him, holding him close and the faint smell of her perfume made him dizzy.

Then he was daring to kiss her and she was kissing him back. But she pulled away far too soon. "I think you hit your head on the bridge." She said, smiling faintly.

"Maybe you did, not too many girls would want to kiss me." He said and she smiled at him. "Tell me you'll stay and be partners, please. I won't try to kiss you again or anything. It's just that you're pretty, and you saved me, and-" He trailed off and Melody grinned at him.

"Now I know you hit your head. Yeah, I'll stay. But, Cain? If there is anything here, let's take it slow. I don't want us to be together for the wrong reasons and you know what I mean. I'll be back to see you in the morning if you're still here. Good night." She said and left.

Cain lay there his mind whirling. It couldn't be possible to love someone he'd met hours ago and maybe Melody had a point. Yes there was attraction for both of them, but maybe because they felt they couldn't do any better, or they were both lonely. If there was anything there they would have to take it slow and that suited him just fine. He fell asleep the warmth from Melody's magic still soothing his bones.

* * *

**There you have it. Melody can work with sounds and vibrations. It lets her cause tremors through the ground, a wall or air, like the sound weapons the US Navy uses. It also create a warming friction like when she helped Cain. But she is also very strong as seen by her punches and ability to pick up and carry an adult man. She stands at about five foot four and weighs about 240 or more, so she's obviously a bigger girl. If you don't like her I so don't need to hear from you. She's the character for all those readers out there that feel different and unaccepted. **


End file.
